1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of archery, and more specifically to an assembly for securing bladed arrowheads to an arrow shaft ferrule. The present assembly utilizes an internally slotted washer which fits over complementary extensions at the bases of the blades, to lock the blades in place on the body with a fraction of a turn of the washer. The present assembly is adaptable to virtually any blade configuration having a flat, thin configuration, for single or any practicable number of plural blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of archery has developed tremendously since its origins as a necessary activity in primitive times. Yet, it still remains a challenging sport, with the hunter or archer dependent only upon his or her own strength and skill to hit the target precisely or to produce a clean kill of a game animal. Archers are of course constantly searching for the most advanced technology possible, in order to provide greater accuracy, stopping or killing power when hunting, ease of maintenance, and other factors.
As the sport has evolved, relatively thin arrowhead blades have become common, particularly for hunting. Such thin blades provide superior penetration and killing power when hunting, but their drawback is their relative fragility. Such thin arrowhead blades are easily bent or broken if they strike bone, or perhaps a stone or other hard object if the shot is missed or penetrates completely through the target. As a result, it has become standard procedure to provide for the replacement of blade elements as required on the arrow shaft attachment body, rather than forcing the archer to outlay a considerable expense to replace the entire assembly or perhaps the entire arrow, when all components excepting perhaps a single blade edge are in perfect condition. Such replaceable blade elements are also more easily sharpened than blades which are inseparably affixed to the shaft attachment body, or to the leading end of the arrow shaft itself.
A number of means of providing such replaceable blades on a blade attachment body, have been developed in the past. These replaceable arrowhead and/or blade assemblies almost universally rely upon a threaded mechanism for holding the blades in place on the body or leading end of the arrowhead shaft. Most such threaded assemblies rely upon the clamping action of a tapered collet arrangement to hold the blades in place, rather than providing positive retention. Those that do provide positive retention, require some significant time to thread and unthread the retaining components through several turns, as the threads are engaged and disengaged.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an arrowhead assembly for retaining thin arrowhead blades upon a body, which in turn is secured to the leading end of an arrow shaft. The present invention provides positive and accurate retention and alignment of the blades relative to the body, while also providing for ease of release and locking in place through a fractional turn of a locking retaining washer. The present system provides numerous benefits in the field, particularly in savings of time and effort during arrowhead blade removal and replacement.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,969 issued on May 29, 1990 to Wesley S. Nagatori, titled xe2x80x9cArrowhead,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly in which two flat blades are assembled together in a cruciform configuration. The primary blade includes a rearward extension, with threads cut or formed along the edges of the flat extension. A cruciform slotted body receives the two blades, with the blade and body assembly then securing to the end of the arrow shaft by means of the threaded edges of the rearward extension of the primary blade engaging cooperating internal threads in the leading end of the arrow shaft. In contrast, the present invention does not utilize any threaded means for securing the arrowhead components to the leading end of the arrow shaft, but rather utilizes a slotted body and complementary internally slotted lock washer to secure the trailing ends of the blades to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,282 issued on Aug. 11, 1992 to Donald E. Segar et al., titled xe2x80x9cPlastic Molded Arrowhead And Method,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly formed of two mutually orthogonal flat metal blades which are placed in a mold and combined with plastic material about portions thereof. The plastic forms a rearward extension for securing the assembly to the leading end of the arrow shaft, and also covers the inner edges of the open blades, leaving the outer metal cutting edges exposed. The problem with the Segar et al. assembly is that the blades cannot be disassembled from one another for replacement of a single blade element, without destroying the plastic matrix which secures them together. The Segar et al. assembly thus cannot be repaired in the field by disassembly to sharpen individual blade elements, or to replace a single blade element, as can the present blade assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,186 issued on Sep. 8, 1992 to Richard Maleski, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead For An Arrow And Method Of Securement,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a series of laterally asymmetrical blade elements each having a body attachment edge and an outward cutting edge. The Maleski blade elements do not extend symmetrically across the body, as do the present blade elements, but rather abut the side of the body. They are captured on the body by a separate tip component which threads onto the body and captures the forward tips of the blade elements, and a similar collet which threads onto the rearward end of the body. The present assembly needs no additional tip component to secure the blade elements, nor any threaded components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,697 issued on Nov. 24, 1992 to Stanley E. Lauriski et al., titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead Archery Hunting Point,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a relatively complex body assembly formed of two different metals in three different portions, which are press fit together. The blade elements assemble to the body assembly through slots in the body and mating reliefs in the blades. However, the Lauriski et al. blades are secured only when the body assembly is threaded into the socket at the leading end of the arrow shaft. In contrast, the present assembly locks the blades to the body by means of a specially formed washer which secures to the trailing end of the body, separate from the arrow shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,068 issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Richard Maleski, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead For An Arrow And Method Of Securement,xe2x80x9d is a continuation in part of the ""186 parent U.S. Patent, discussed further above. The assembly of the ""068 U.S. Patent utilizes a longer tapered collet at the trailing end of the body, in comparison to the assembly of the ""186 parent U.S. Patent. However, both differ considerably from the present arrowhead assembly, in that both of the Maleski assemblies utilize laterally asymmetrical blade components with inboard edges which abut the side of the body, rather than symmetrical blade elements which pass through slots formed through the body, as in the present arrowhead assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,440 issued on May 23, 1995 to Robert Barrie et al., titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead Arrow Tip,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly much like that of the ""186 and ""068 Maleski U.S. Patents discussed further above. The Barrie et al. assembly also uses laterally asymmetrical blade components which abut the sides of the arrowhead body and are secured at their forward and trailing ends by separate components which attach to the body. Barrie et al. also disclose a locking collar, which is installed between the arrow shaft insert or ferrule and the trailing end of the arrowhead body. However, the Barrie et al. locking collar has no provision for positively engaging any portions or extensions of the blades, for holding the blades positively in place on the arrowhead body, as provided by the present arrowhead body, blades, and lock washer assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,298 issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to Richard Maleski, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead For An Arrow And Method Of Securement,xe2x80x9d is a third generation continuation in part patent of the ""186 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The basic configuration is the same as that of the assemblies of the ""186 and ""068 U.S. Patents to the same inventor, both discussed further above, with Maleski using a series of laterally asymmetrical blades with their inboard edges abutting the sides of the arrowhead body. The assembly of the ""298 Maleski U.S. Patent includes a tapered collet assembly for locking the trailing end of the arrowhead body to the leading end of the arrow shaft. No partial turn lock washer for securing the blades to a single piece arrowhead body is disclosed in the ""298 Maleski U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,844 issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to Jeffrey J. Anderson, titled xe2x80x9cRing Actuated Arrowhead,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a series of laterally pivoting blade components, each secured in a forward position for flight by a retaining ring around their bases and around the base of the arrowhead body. When the Anderson arrowhead hits a target, the retaining ring is forced rearwardly, allowing the blades to pivot open to inflict greater internal damage to an animal target to increase the chances for a kill. Accordingly, the Anderson assembly teaches away from the present invention, with its laterally symmetrical blade components which extend completely across the arrowhead body to each side thereof, and are immovably affixed to the arrowhead body. Moreover, Anderson does not disclose any form of lock washer to immovably affix the trailing ends of the blades to the arrowhead body, as provided by the present arrowhead assembly invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,410 issued on Feb. 16, 1999 to Miroslav A. Simo et al., titled xe2x80x9cFerrule With Irregular Skin Surface For An Archery Broadhead,xe2x80x9d describes an arrowhead body having a series of radially disposed slots therein, for holding a corresponding series of laterally asymmetrical blade elements extending therefrom. The primary point of the Simo et al. U.S. Patent is the provision of surface roughness on the exposed portions of the arrowhead body for enhancing flight characteristics of the assembly, apparently in the manner of the dimpled surface of a golf ball. In any event, Simo et al. do not disclose any specific means of securing the blades to the arrowhead body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,357 issued on Jan. 18, 2000 to Joseph D. Rizza, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead For Use As Both An Expandable Blade Head And A Fixed Blade Head,xe2x80x9d describes an arrowhead assembly having a series of laterally asymmetric blades pivotally secured to the arrowhead body at their trailing ends. A forward arrowhead tip retainer is selectively adjustable to hold the forward tips of the blades in place upon target penetration, or to allow the blades to pivot outwardly and rearwardly for greater damage, as desired. Rizza does not appear to provide any means for replacement of his blades on his arrowhead body, however, and teaches away from the lock washer mechanism used by the present invention to affix the laterally symmetrical blade elements immovably in place on the arrowhead body and yet still allow their removal as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. D-236,465 issued on Aug. 26, 1975 to Wilton Hamilton, titled xe2x80x9cMetal Arrowhead,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a major flat, planar blade element and a minor element orthogonally positioned relative to the major element. The two elements are laterally symmetrical, and extend across the arrowhead body. The entire assembly appears to be a single, integrated, monolithic unit, with no means for disassembling the blades from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. D-326,889 issued on Jun. 9, 1992 to Larry W. Garoutte, titled xe2x80x9cArrow Broadhead,xe2x80x9d illustrates two embodiments of a design essentially comprising three radially extending major blades with a smaller frontally positioned minor flat blade. No means is apparent for disassembling the device, nor is there any provision for laterally symmetrical major blade elements.
U.S. Pat. No. D-385,327 issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Nicholas J. Delmonte, titled xe2x80x9cCutting Ferrule Broadhead,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising two embodiments, with the embodiments having either two or three major blades extending radially therefrom with a series of smaller blades evenly spaced therebetween. As in the arrowheads of the other U.S. Design Patents discussed further above, no means for disassembling the Delmonte arrowhead is apparent.
French Patent Publication No. 2,592,709 published on Jul. 10, 1987 to Jean-Marie Coche et al. describes (according to the English abstract and drawings) a bladeless, bullet-shaped target arrowhead or tip. The arrowhead of the ""709 French Patent Publication teaches away from the present invention, as no blades are provided. According to the English abstract, this is desirable, in order to avoid the damage that frequently occurs to arrowhead blades.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 2,020,321 published on Jul. 4, 1991 to Riley Puckett, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead Hunting Arrow,xe2x80x9d describes an arrowhead having a series of pivotally attached blades. The blades are held in a folded position until the tip of the arrowhead impacts the target, whereupon the tip is driven rearwardly to extend the blades. The Puckett arrowhead assembly is thus more closely related to the folding arrowheads of the Anderson ""844 and Rizza ""357 U.S. Patents than to the present arrowhead assembly, with its immovably affixed, laterally symmetrical blade components which extend across the arrowhead body.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 2,075,522 published on Aug. 7, 1992 to Doug Massey, titled xe2x80x9cExpandable Broadhead For An Arrow,xe2x80x9d describes another arrowhead having pivotally installed blades, for spreading after entering a target. The Massey blades are retained by a magnetic slug within the hollow body of the arrowhead, with target impact jarring the slug forwardly to release the pivotally mounted blades. No means is provided for removing the laterally asymmetrical blades from their attachments to the arrowhead body, in the Massey arrowhead. The Massey arrowhead thus more closely resembles the arrowheads disclosed in the Anderson ""844 and Rizza ""357 U.S. Patents and the Puckett ""321 Canadian Patent Publication, each of which is discussed further above, than it does the present arrowhead assembly.
Finally, Canadian Patent Publication No. 2,084,141 published on Jul. 4, 1993 to Riley Puckett, titled xe2x80x9cBroadhead With Improved Flight Characteristics And Pivotable Blades,xe2x80x9d describes an arrowhead assembly having pivotally mounted blades therein. The assembly of the Puckett ""141 Canadian Patent Publication is more closely related to the pivoting arrowhead blades of the Anderson ""844 and Rizza ""357 U.S. Patents and the Puckett ""321 and Massey ""522 Canadian Patent Publications, than to the present invention with its immovably affixed, laterally symmetrical blade elements.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an arrowhead assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is an arrowhead assembly for a plurality of relatively thin, flat arrowhead blades. The present arrowhead assembly includes a novel means for securing the blades to the arrowhead body, precluding requirement for time consuming and tedious threading and unthreading of components to release and secure the blades. The present arrowhead assembly comprises a central arrowhead body having a slotted forward tip and a slotted circumferential blade retaining ring. One or more blades having open centers can be assembled to the arrowhead body, depending upon the number of slots provided in the body. Each blade has an outwardly extending tang at its trailing end, with the tangs protruding rearwardly beyond the retaining ring when the blades are assembled on the arrowhead body.
A lock washer includes a series of inwardly disposed slots for clearing the blade tangs, as well as inwardly disposed catches which pass beneath the tangs to hold the blades in place on the body. The washer need only be turned a fraction of a turn to release the blades to the body, to turn the catches from beneath the tangs and align the slots with the tangs. Locking the blades in place is just as easily accomplished by reversing the fractional rotation. While a single blade element may be used in an embodiment of the present assembly having multiple slots for multiple blades, additional blades may be assembled to the arrowhead body, depending upon the number of blade slots provided in the body and the configuration of the lock washer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an arrowhead assembly including means for the removable attachment of one or more flat, planar, laterally symmetrical arrowhead blades thereto.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an arrowhead assembly having an arrowhead body with a slotted leading end and a slotted ring disposed rearwardly of the leading end, for removably fitting and holding one or more arrowhead blades therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide each blade element with a pair of opposed, outwardly projecting tangs at its trailing end, which tangs project rearwardly from the retaining ring of the arrowhead body when the blades are installed thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lock washer having a series of tang clearance slots and corresponding series of catches, which washer may be turned fractionally to lock the catches beneath the blade tangs to secure the blades to the body, or reversed to align the clearance slots with the blade tangs for release of the blades.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.